Something New
by rcf1989
Summary: While visiting Andy Flynn in the hospital, Brenda remembers the surprise visit in her office courtesy of Captain Raydor.


**A/U. So, this poor thing has been collecting dust in my laptop since November. I guess it was time it saw the light, after changing a few things. Set in 6.11 so there are a few spoilers about that episode.**

* * *

What had happened in her office just an hour ago was replaying in her mind all over again. Last time she had set her eyes in the woman standing next to her, holding a transparent plastic bag with evidence for the case and a folder, it was a very different situation. Just standing in her office wearing her rimmed glasses and black heels, the rest of her clothing pooled in the floor; not that she was wearing a lot anyway, just a matching set of black lace and satin undergarments and a black trench coat. And now knowing that's all the woman next to her was wearing made her shiver.

As the woman set her eyes on her, speaking with that soothing voice of hers, she had to control herself so that nobody would find out about what was really going on. Everyone thought they hated each other to guts, little did they know that so called hate had turned into an ilicit, quite passionate affair and neither of them could get enough, and yet neither could explain how it happened. It _just_ happened, that passionate explotion none of them saw coming and they enjoyed it, hell, they _loved _it. Vowing they'd never let that happen again, after the first time, they tried to go on as usual but it was impossible: stolen glances in a room, not so innocent nor accidental hands touching the other's body as they passed each other or simply pretended to bump into the other like if they were distracted, cornering one another into empty rooms to make out or locking themselves in one of their offices, pretending to have one of their fights when in truth they were having sex on the desk... Or the chair... Against a wall... The floor... Well, let's just say they christianed both their offices in every possible way. But always no more than fifteen minutes, they couldn't risk it too much and get caught, which is why they met at hotels or picked one of their houses or even planned on getting days off together, though that last option was hard as one of them was married. At least they were smart enough not to send texts nor emails to the other unless it was work related.

They had so much to hide, but even more so to work on and wonder why they let it happen in the first place, but seeing that lust, hunger, desire and, sometimes, affection in those captivating green eyes made the blonde forget whatever she might have been thinking. . .

* * *

_LAPD, Major Crimes Division, one hour ago_

Everyone in both FID and Major Crimes was gone, except for the head of each division. No one had cases to work on so everyone left earlier than usual, each of them to do as they pleased.

Sharon was supposed to go home, but after she was finally alone, she made her way to Major Crimes to pay a surprise visit. She tried to go in unnoticed but those damned high heels were clicking everywhere so it almost ruined her plan, if not ruined it completely as by the time she was knocking on Brenda's office, the blonde was already looking at her.

"May I?" Sharon asked, waiting by the door frame.

Brenda looked at her, almost starred far too long at her, before nodding in agreement as she unwrapped a ding-dong. As she walked in, Sharon closed the door behind her and then turned around all the blinds so nobody could really see what was going on in that room, in the case someone decided to go to the murder room even if it was highly unlikely.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Brenda asked, stopping her hand in mid-air as she noticed what the brunette was doing.

"What the hell does it look like? I just want some privacity." Sharon said, turning around to face Brenda as she was done with the blinds.

"Oh!" Brenda wasn't really used to this random visits in her office. If they had agreed on it, then she'd be fine with it, but what Sharon had done that day? No, still new for the blonde and she knew she had to get used to it; after all, she loved those surprises.

Walking over to Brenda, Sharon eyed the ding-dong and as soon as she was close enough to the blonde, she slowly leaned in, knowing it would make Brenda try to anticipate her move and get closer to her, but what the Chief didn't know was that what the brunette wanted this time was a bite of what she was holding and not her lips. Leaning back, as she tasted it, Sharon smirked at the astonished look in Brenda's face.

"What?"

"You-you just... You just took a bite of..." Brenda was shocked at that, as in all those months Sharon has never showed the sligthtest interest in Brenda's odd cravings.

"And now I know why you can't get enough."

"You have some chocolate." Brenda said and pointed at the corner of Sharon's lips.

"Do I?" The brunette asked and the blonde nodded. "Care to help me out?"

As she bit her lower, Brenda stood up from her chair and she didn't really need to walk as Sharon was really close to her, so she simply leaned over her and kissed the corner of her mouth, tasting the sweet treat on the brunette's ding-dong fell on the desk as Brenda's full attention was in those inviting lips, that pair of lips she was almost as addicted to as chocolate. Pulling back, Brenda couldn't hide the smile playing on her lips now.

"Sometimes I still can't believe we're doing this and didn't get caught yet."

"Now what was that thing you told me a few months ago..." Sharon said, looking thoughtful and then mocked Brenda's southern accent. "When you work the hours we do, under pressure situations, it's not unusual to find yourself involved with a co-worker."

"Even a married one?" Brenda asked, just like the brunette asked her months ago.

"Oh, the married ones are the best, especially if they just happens to be your boss."

"So, you admit you're doing this to get promoted?"

Raydor laughed and then kissed Brenda's nose. "You can be so silly sometimes. That's not my thing just because I can't pull it off so I got the best and closest thing to it."

"And what's that, exactly?"

"An affair with probably one of the best liars in the country, which help us to hide what we have but..."

"But what?"

"I just wish we wouldn't have to hide so much."

Brenda sighed. "You know we have no choice. I'm not going to..."

"I know you're not going to leave Fritz for me, and I'll never ask you to do that because you still love him, maybe not as much as when you got married but a part of you at least is still his. You cannot leave him because you're attached to him and I know that if you did, you'd be devasted and there's nothing I'd be able to do to make you happy."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Brenda was not only shocked but also confused.

"I'm the chase, the thrill, the dirty little secret that may end both our careers if this goes public and makes it all more exciting." Sharon said, calmly, caressing Brenda's cheek as she spoke."You don't love me, Brenda, and I don't love you either because if we ever get to that point we'll get hurt. What I'm trying to say is you have Fritz, and you have me, and in twisted way you have the best of both worlds; a job you love and everyone's respect, your family. You... You have everything, and I'm just asking for letting people know we get along now. Just that, that's all I want. Am I asking for too much?"

Brenda laughed.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what's so amusing." Raydor said.

"You."

"Excuse me?" Sharon asked in a higher tone than usual and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You think I have everything, I don't. And you were just adorable explaining it, considering you always have a hard time letting someone else know how you really feel about something."

"So?"

"So what?"

Growling, Sharon sat on Brenda's desk. "Am I asking for too much, yes or no?"

Brenda sat next to her on the desk. "You're not. But I don't know if they'll believe us."

"Why, because we keep fighting at work?"

"Exactly."

"If we stopped fighting then they'd be worried and they'd try to find out what's really going on. And we can't just help it, we are who we are and want to step over the other and prove the other wrong and see who is right and closes her case first." Sharon said.

"We're competitive, stubborn, strong willed, rarely nice to each other because we just love to make the other mad."

"That's true, and we can't stand each other when we work together."

"Oh gosh, last year I wanted to strangle you." Brenda said and sighed.

"What case are we talking about now?"

"Ally Moore?"

Sharon sighed as she nodded. "I wanted to strangle both you and Ally."

"You were such a bitch that whole week."

"Says miss annoyance."

"Pardon me?"

"You were irritable, impossible to deal with just because... I don't even know why but it was awful."

"You were so... Volitile, a second you were so sensitive about the case and the next one you could kill anyone with just a glance. Like I anyone dared to say anything to you."

"And you just couldn't go or do anything I suggested because I was the one who gave you the idea."

"You know how proud and stubborn I can be and..."

Brenda stopped mid sentence, not because she wanted to, she did so because Sharon had somehow managed to wrap her arms around her waist and kiss her to shut her up, something they did a lot to shut the other up whenever they were alone and arguing.

The kiss was harsh and urgent, but soon slowed down as one of Brenda's hands burried in Sharon's hair, while the other was between their bodies working on the trench coat's belt; feeling what the blonde was trying to do, the Captain removed one of her hands from Brenda's waist and tried to help her but her hand was soon slapped, playfully, making her break their kiss as she started to giggle.

"This is not funny." Brenda said, still trying to untie the belt.

"It is. You're so proud you won't let me help you." Sharon said as she was finally able to contain her giggles.

Growling, Brenda threw her hands up in the air, giving up. "That thing is impossible to untie!" She then reached for the forgotten ding-dong over her desk and ate what was left of it.

While observing her, Sharon managed to untie it easily. "See? Not so hard."

Glaring at her, the blonde's hands reached for the trench coat again and this time she opened one by one, painfully slow, each button and what she was done she couldn't help it gasping, too loud for her liking as she knew Sharon heard her mostly because she had that smirk on her face again. Brenda had a good reason to gasp as under that trench coat the brunette was just wearing a black bra and matching panties.

"Like it?" Brenda only nodded at the question, still unable to collect her jaw from the floor and so making Sharon smirk once again. The blonde had seen the other woman naked countless times, strip her of her clothes or even rip them whenever they had angry sex, but this, standing in her office in just what really seemed like expensive underwear, and knowing the Captain it was expensive, and a trench coat was something new. Something risky, as they were still at work and it all make Brenda get excited; at the same time, she seemed to pick her jaw just as she sneaked her hands up and down Sharon's sides.

"A bit dangerous don't you think?"

Still smirking, Sharon leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Danger makes it all more exciting."

Feeling the hot breath in her ear as well as how close their bodies were now, Brenda had to remember how to swallow and breathe at the same time.

"All for you." She whispered again before nibbling the blonde's earlobe and making her moan.

Next thing the brunette knew was sitting on a now almost empty desk, her trench coat now forgotten on the floor, as Brenda was kissing her senseless standing between her legs. They both knew they didn't have much time even if they were alone, they could never risk getting caught and yet it never bothered them as they proved time and again that the only way to make them stop was when they were done. Soon enough, Sharon was lying flat on her back on the desk, her bra on the floor and her panties on the way to join the rest of her clothes; just as she was going to remove her glasses, Brenda gently grabbed her wrist to stop her, telling her to leave them where they were just like her high heels as she was still wearing them. As she raised an eyebrow to question that, the blonde simply said it was something new, something different and she liked the sight before her and Sharon couldn't help but smile at that.

Shortly after they no longer talked. The blonde was too busy nipping, licking, sucking or close to worshiping the brunette's body, who in return had her mind spinning and so not being able to think clearly anymore as she writhed in pleasure under the blonde's ministrations. Every inch of skin Brenda had access to got attention at one point or the other, everywhere except where Sharon needed and wanted her the most; it was like game in that sense, as they did that to each other, how much it would take the other to surrender and plea for what she wanted. To give up completely and trust the other to do as she wished. For them, considering their personalities was even a greater deal or higher game, but in the end at least when they slept together their trust in the other was almost blind.

Sharon was moaning louder by the minute, even if she tried not to but it was impossible. Brenda's tongue and fingers were driving her over the edge and it didn't take her long to cover her mouth with her own wrist to muffle the scream that she even tried to hold back as she came. Maybe the fact that they were alone made her do it, or maybe it was the fact that Brenda had outdone herself and her skills improved; she didn't care because she was just feeling good.

Kissing her way up to her lips, Brenda couldn't hide her smile as she finally kissed, softly, a still blissful Sharon. That look in her face was able to make Brenda smile for the rest of the week.

After a few minutes, Brenda collected the clothes from the floor so that Sharon could get dressed; as she put on her trench coat again, still unbuttoned, the blonde sat the Captain on her lap, making her giggle in the process.

"Someone's happy."

Sharon hummed. "I am. I'm always happy and giddy when sex is good."

"Just good?"

"It could've been better in a bed but for a desk it was wonderful."

Brenda then smiled and held Sharon closer to her. "My sweet Captain Sharon."

"I didn't know we were into the owning nicknames." Sharon said looking down at Brenda who was now blushing, and so making the brunette smile. "Awh, look at you, my adorable southern belle."

They kept talking, the brunette still sitting on the blonde's lap, for a while until Sharon's phone started to ring and she had no choice but picking up. The call was brief, but it quickly changed her attitude which made Brenda worry.

"What is it?" The blonde asked.

"Andy Flynn. He's been attacked and he discharged his weapon so he directly called me."

"Oh my. How... How is he?"

"I really don't know but an ambulance is already on the way, and so will be my team in five minutes."

"Can't you stay for five minutes more?"

"I can't. I want to stay but I can't." The brunette said before kissing Brenda again and then she stood, buttoning her trench coat.

"This is unfair and you know it." Brenda said trying to sound hurt.

"And if I promise to be good, behave and let you have the upper hand in the investigation this time?"

Brenda's eyes widened. "Will you?"

"Well, I have to live up to my new nickname." Sharon said winking and so making Brenda smile. "I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on and where are they sending him."

* * *

As Brenda left Flynn's room, she found her squad as well as Taylor and Pope, all arguing with Sharon about the case, all insinuating she was going to try to bring Flynn down and they didn't believe her, at all, when she said that so far the case belonged to Major Crimes for as long as no evidence was found to incriminate Andy in some way and so, make FID return to the case.

Seeing as she needed to put an order into that chaos, Brenda raised her voice to shut them all up. Walking, she stood next to the Captain to explain the current situation and so proof the brunette didn't lie. As everyone calmed down, finally, Brenda murmored something only Sharon could hear.

"Clearly, someone had too many bitchflakes this morning."

Raydor leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Just the ones you fed me while we were in bed."

Pulling back, smirking, Raydor stepped back and started to walk away but Brenda stopped her. Looking back, the Captain raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Just... Be careful. We don't need nor want someone else like Lieutenant Flynn."

"I'll be fine."

They noticed everyone from Major Crimes, to Chief Pope to Commander Taylor was staring at them, so both turned their attention to them, Brenda was the one who spoke first. Clearly, they had something to confess.

"We are trying to... Get along. Be nicer to each other..."

Sharon then continued. "Try to get to know the other, sometimes go out for lunch or dinner..."

"Or go shopping..."

"Which we won't do again in a while because it was a disaster last week. Three hours to pick a pair of shoes." Sharon's voice was a bit higher than usual and made Brenda giggle. "Oh don't you laugh at me now, Johnson."

"Or what?" Brenda dared.

"Or I will..."

"Is this actually going to make FID and Major Crimes work any better in the future?" Pope asked.

Brenda and Sharon looked at each other and then at him.

"No." They both said. "Not for now." Raydor added.

"It's going to take a while but we both doubt it will make our working relationship any better."

"Exactly. We may be friends but that doesn't mean we'll stop fighting at work."

"So you're now what... Frenemies?" Provenza asked.

"I guess you could say that." Brenda said.

Sharon then looked down as her phone was ringing, so she fished for it in her trench coat. "If you'll excuse me, I have a team to brief on the latest development on the case." She said before answering her phone.

Brenda observed her for a couple of seconds before turning her attention back to her team, asigning tasks to them all, as they now had all the evidence collected at the scene. Just as she was done, her phone beeped, so she reached for it in her trench coat. It was a text, from Sharon:

_Thank you._

Brenda smiled as she deleted the text and placed her phone now back in her purse. It had worked indeed and it gave them both more freedom to do as they pleased, and they didn't entirely lie as what they shared was true. They just decided to keep a part of their frenemiesness, well, private.


End file.
